clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dessarere
--[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I will try my best--Dessarere 23:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I also really hope to find some new friends here--Dessarere 23:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Are you even a Top Agent? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 04:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Uh the only agent I am is a secret agent.--Dessarere 12:31, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I think there's been a misunderstanding... YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 18:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Wanna Meet up in Cp? Wanna meet up in Cp? Reply in my chat please *~* Piebob2323 was here*~* OK Let's meet at Ice Box in Dojo 8:00 EST and this is for sk8rbluscat and piebob2323 Dessarere 23:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) sure sure... Ice Box at dojo!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:43, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for not being there Sorry I was not there, I live in california and was working on a project when the time came. Sorry bout that so maybe another time! *~*Piebob2323 was here*~* What time? ---- What time do you get out of school Piebob? I get out at 12 your time.Dessarere 11:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Signature Uh guys how do you change your signature? I want to change the one I currently have. --Dessarere 23:38, 8 September 2008 (UTC) First of all You need one made. => I WILL START FROM SCRATCH --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Dessarere TALK 2 ME What color would ya like? --Freeloh 23:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I made a crimson one for ya. Dessarere --Freeloh 23:48, 8 September 2008 (UTC) And a pretty blue one. Dessarere--Freeloh 23:51, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Referring to you Freeloh for what color it would be purple Dessarere 23:53, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I MADE YOU 1-- It's the purple one. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:55, 8 September 2008 (UTC) No I mean like a light purple like lavendar. Dessarere 23:56, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Dessarere It is Lavendar. Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) IT IS NOT WORKING!!!!! Dessarere How's this? --Freeloh 23:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Uh yeah I like that one It looks better. Dessarere 00:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Mine or his? Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Copy the one you like (Edit, Copy, and Paste) Go to Preferences (In the dropdown), Paste your signature in the 'Signature' box, and check off 'Use Raw Signature'. There you have a new signature!!!!! Yeah, go to edit, copy the one you like, then paste it into the Signature box in Preferences. To get there, click the MORE button at the top right, then click Preferences. Voila! --Freeloh 00:12, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Uhh English Please? Dessarere 00:14, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Go to the top of your screen (Scroll up). Go to that 'MORE' dropdown. Click on it. Click on 'My Preferences'. Find the box that says 'Signature' (your name) Right click and Paste the Signature into the box. Click on the little white box that says 'Use Raw signature (without Automatic Link)'. Scroll down some more, and click the save button. Then test it out on a user talk page, like mine. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Im so stupid. I was doing the other edit. The one right next to file. Dessarere 00:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Dessarere Here's the coding! Use it wisely! Turn it into your signature maybe! xD Hahahaha! --Freeloh 01:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hullo~! Whenever You Say Goodbye I Say Hello! Whenever You Say Hello I Say Goodbye! Ok,Back To Business. Wanna Meet on CP? Please Reply. Ok meet me in Chinook in The Dojo. MEET YOU THERE!!!! Dessarere 23:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry about deleting Sorry about deleting Freeloh's comment. Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) PLEASE DONT HURT ME!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:23, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Mine is A LOT easier to understand. =) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC) He had that link or whatever it is to put in it and you deleted it. Don't worry I am not mad. I understand you made a mistake and I accept your apology. Dessarere 00:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I'll just have to get it tomorrow.Dessarere 00:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) And I would never kill anyone because violence only leads to more violence Dessarere 00:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) We live FAR away from each other. I live WAY north of you, in PA. :) One good thing. =) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) My uncle USED to live in Penn. and now he is living in Italy with my half korean cousins Dessarere 00:36, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Is it purple now? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dessarere 01:37, 10 September 2008 (UTC) No, you need to put this and only this in the signature box: Dessarere if you want it to appear as Dessarere. Not typing the link, that doesn't help. If you want to type it yourself, type this (without the nowiki coding and the '''bold'): Dessarere Ok? --Freeloh 01:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) That is what I was asking you for.Dessarere|Dessarere]] 01:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Is it purple? Testing # 3 Dessarere|Dessarere]] 01:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Testing #4 |Dessarere]] 01:51, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Testing #5 FROM HERE:Dessarere TO HERE 01:52, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Here, copy what I'm about to edit number 5 to. --Freeloh 01:54, 10 September 2008 (UTC) You need to put before the coding and after the coding. Without the coding. I know I did that but first it said the one on testing #3 and I had to delete that dessarere in black and then I saw those Parentheses at the end of right and the slash at the beggining and i had to delete those and I ended up with what I got and I am not changing it Dessarere 11:39, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Hiya, Dessarere!!! :) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:46, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Okay Ill talk to you guys after school. Dessarere 11:51, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone on? Please Respond Uh I just got home from school and I am wondering if anyone is on? Dessarere 19:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) You get the Sk8rbluscat award Well... Here you go. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 23:14, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Philofficer Award 4 You! ///////// \\\\\\\\\\ | | | | | | | | | | | _____ ____ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / _____________________ It's a smiley face... It's my award. --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 23:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Meeting up in cp I get out 5:40 your time, but i don't get home till about 6, and then there's homework.. so yeah. Lemme know when you want to meet up. So you have homework on weekends? If not then lets meet up at Chinook in the Dojo at 3:30 you time. My time would be 6:30. I hate how time is 3 hours apart between Alantic and Pacific. Wait till the weekend My computer is not cooperating with me and won't let me upload images including the awards and my computer is just being a fish. I also made my award but it won't let me upload it and it won't let me upload a Jon & Kate + 8 and a Duggar Family photo. So I either have to go to my BFF's house or I have to go to my grandma's again. Well talk to me when you can guys. I will be home all day (thanks to me being sick) Love, Dessarere 15:12, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Just saying hi! -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale'']] (talk) 18:13, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been on Schoolwork, schoolwork, schoolwork. Plus I've been making videos and plus today is my b-day so I thought I would check up and see ya'll. Well anyways I'm sorry again. Love, Dessarere 23:58, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 00:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hi. what's up? Dessarere 00:09, 11 November 2008 (UTC) OMJ Very Sorry. Hey guys. I am very, very sorry for not coming on so I now vow to come on Club Penguin and here at least three times a week. I hope you guys understand that I've been very busy trying to finish a website (NO LINK UNTIL LAUNCH DATE.), homework, school, grandparents, getting over the death of my brother's bubbly friend, hoework, reading Inkheart, drawing, writing stories, making lyrics and songs, TRYING to play guitar, homework (did I mention that? *shrugs*) and ect. So once again I'm sorry for not being on. Also I'll be on all week because of two words. Spring. Break. Dessarere 03:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. R.I.P. Brandon